


We'll Be There

by zvous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvous/pseuds/zvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to look outside of standard evasion tactics can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be There

Napoleon's momentum carried him forward and he slammed into the landing, nearly dropping the briefcase. A bullet impacted the wall above him, and he glanced up at the approaching security before running down the last flight of stairs two at a time. Illya was somewhere in the middle of the floor, and once Napoleon got to him, he'd have backup. He'd be fine. 

Then Illya had to look up at the commotion and start moving towards him. 

Well, a man could dream of a clean getaway. 

Napoleon jumped clear of the last few stairs, hitting the crowd at a run. The men and women around him pulled back out of the way, gasping and tutting. He chanced another look at his pursuers, and of course they were entering the crowd. And the exit was still far away. 

Damn. 

Forcing himself to slow, Napoleon ran his free hand through his hair and straightened up his suit jacket. He held the briefcase in front of him, hoping to hide its conspicuous shape in the sea of people. Illya had had the sense to fight his way through the crowd over to Napoleon's location, and fell into step beside him. 

"At this rate we won't get to the doors before they catch up to us." His partner checked behind them, and leaned in, eyes dark with concern. "Other than something that could potentially put everyone else at risk, I don't see a way out of this." 

"So we blend in." 

"Napoleon, they know what we look like. We can't outrun them, and they won't just pass us by." 

"Well, it's hardly in the UNCLE handbook, but I can think of one reason for them to look over us." 

Illya gave him a doubtful look. 

Napoleon sighed, and turned to face Illya, pulling him a few steps away. He looked over his shoulder, noting the guards' proximity. "15 seconds." Illya frowned. So Napoleon raised his eyebrows, went for a sincere expression, dropped the briefcase at their feet, and stepped into Illya's space. 

“Kiss me?” And with that he put an arm around Illya's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Illya stiffened above him, moving an arm as if to push Napoleon away. Napoleon sighed into the minuscule space between them, "Please? Just for a moment?" 

Either the guards were passing by and Illya recognized the feint they were trying to pull, or Napoleon was a better actor than he thought, because Illya changed his arms' position from his shoulder to his back, and pulled Napoleon in for a slight dip. He almost felt dizzy at the movement, and their kiss became less chaste. 

Napoleon definitely did not moan into Illya's mouth. 

In any case, the sight have been convincing enough for the guards, who brushed past them without a word. They waited another few seconds, not because Illya was supporting most of Napoleon's weight and damn if this wasn't one of the best kisses he'd had, but to make sure they'd gone by. Of course. 

With what could probably be considered a small whine on Napoleon's part, they disconnected, Illya's eyebrows lowering as he bent to pick up the briefcase. Napoleon took a moment to look anywhere but the man he'd just thoroughly kissed and to straighten up his hair. Illya had made it several paces ahead, and he had to hurry to catch his arm. 

"They're still in front of the doors, follow my lead." Napoleon ignored his partner's glare as he snagged a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and draped an arm around his waist. With an adopted an air of intoxication, he dragged Illya towards the doors. As they approached the guards, he threw back half the glass and turned his face into Illya's neck, letting out a rather convincing giggle. 

Security didn't even move as if to stop them and they were out, with the plans for a biochemical agent that UNCLE assured was the real deal. 

Illya started to get restless as soon as they cleared the entrance's sights, and Napoleon removed his arm. "Another successful mission!" He said as they approached the rental car. He took the briefcase from Illya's grasp, grinning, but paused when he saw the look on his face. "What's with you, Peril? Now I know you had to go along with my plan, but hey, not a single injury." 

"Let me know before you use that 'plan' next time." Illya's tone was wary, but he stood straight and his hand wasn't shaking as he moved it back from his mouth. 

Napoleon couldn't help himself. "Next time?" He asked, smirking. "Why, that sounds like a good idea." 

Napoleon pulled the car keys from his suit pocket and tossed them to his partner, and managed to see a smile on his face before Illya busied himself with catching them.


End file.
